


Dohoda

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marigold does an oopsie, arpád zachraňuje den, holky z holkama kluci s klukama, jedinej důvod proč nemůže marigold skončit s winfriedem je to že s winfriedem chci skončit já, láska je láska je láska, marigold je úžasnej s dětma, na které se nikdo nehádá a nevraždí, odloučení, plyš, rodina je rodina, spousta písniček, teda ne v rámci rodiny, velká rodinná sešlost, yen je fuč, zpívající děti, česnek
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Deváté počteníčko vaší nejoblíbenější neexistující homoerotické ságy spojující Zaklínače a univerzum Hloupoučkých Elfů: "Vyměním barda" - > "Dva od Mědína" -> "Kdo posílá káně" -> "Do jednoho pytle" -> "Zelený statek" -> "Zpět ve Stříbře" (-> "Třená kaše na zlepšení...") -> "Střípky z lesa"Tentokrát zavítáme do království, ve kterém Marigold ještě nikdy nezpíval. And it shows. Bardí (teď už asi padesátileté) dítko se nám uvrtá do takového problému, že nebude vědět, jak z něj ven. Abychom byli féroví, nemůže za to. Zdejší král s královnou jsou nesmírně šarmantní a neberou ne jako odpověď.Tak enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Marigold, Gerlinda/random beautiful horny ladies, Winfried/Gerlinda, Winfried/Marigold
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Dohoda

Měli dohodu. Ne psanou, ale mnohokrát vyřčenou. Měli dohodu, která je měla oba ochránit před možným nebezpečím. Nelíbila se ani jednomu z nich, nenáviděli ji, ale uvědomovali si, že je to to jediné, co jeden pro druhého mohou udělat. A pro sebe konec konců taky. Proto, když uslyšeli kroky a jejich provizorní tábor zaplavilo mihotavé světlo loučí, když se ujistili, že Yennefer se přemístila pryč a oba mají po kapsách poschováváno vše, co potřebují, přesně proto popadl zaklínač barda pod krkem a uštědřil mu pořádnou ránu. Vykutáleli se s řevem všem na oči a bušili do sebe hlava nehlava, jak jen jim to svědomí dovolovalo. Když je od sebe konečně odtrhlo několik vojáků (a že jich opravdu bylo potřeba _několik_ ), házeli po sobě nenávistné pohledy a zaplavili jeden druhého salvou nadávek. Když šli s rukama v poutech po lesní cestě, každý byl přivázaný k jinému koni. A když konečně usedli v podzemní cele, strážný z nich nespouštěl oči. Seděli každý ve svém rohu, mračili se, bručeli, nemohli se navzájem vystát. A když ráno dorazily stráže a hrubě popadly barda za lokty, když ho beze slova vedly ven z kobky, zaklínač se na něj ani nepodíval. Přitom se v duchu modlil, aby barda nevedli rovnou na šibenici.

Marigold se strážím několikrát pokusil vytrhnout. Ne, že by se mu chtělo zrovna utíkat, ale takovýto příchod _kamkoliv_ považoval za naprosto potupný.

„Víte, kdo já jsem?“ zaprskal naštvaně. „Takhle zacházet se slavným bardem, kdo to kdy viděl?“

Stráže neodpovídaly. Marigold si vlastně nebyl ani jistý, zdali mu rozumí. Byli v království, které ještě nikdy předtím nenavštívil. Neznal zdejší zvyky a bylo tedy dost možné, že neznal ani zdejší jazyk. Urostlí strážní na něj ani nepohlédli, jen jej vedli holými hradními chodbami dál a dál, výš a výš. A čím déle šli, tím větší chlad na něj padal, zvenku i zevnitř. Nikde nebyla ani noha, hrad byl, až na stráže, které ho vedly, prázdný. Na zdech nebyly obrazy, louče, zkrátka nic z toho, co Marigold na všech ostatních hradech a zámcích vídával. Z ničeho nic prudce zabočili a stanuli u robustních dřevěných dveří. Jeden ze stráží na ně hlasitě zabušil a, i přes to, že se neozvala odpověď, vzal za kliku a otevřel. Marigolda vhodili dovnitř, dveře za ním zabouchli, a bard slyšel jejich těžké kroky, kterak v útrobách hradu mizí.

Nacházel se ve velké komnatě, která jako kdyby vypadla z úplně jiného obydlí. Byla útulná, teplá, na zdech viselo několik portrétů ve zlatých rámech, v krbu plápolal oheň a vprostřed komnaty honosně stál masivní stůl. V jeho čele seděl muž, jehož krása Marigolda na první pohled učarovala. Snědá pleť, tmavé vlasy a vousy, uhrančivé oči, které upřeně hleděly do stříbrného talíře. Tmavě rudá vypasovaná kazajka bez rukávů kontrastovala s jasně bílou košilí s nabíranými rukávy. Vypadal důstojně, ale přitom šel s poslední módou. I přes zarostlou tvář byl muž mladý, a to i přes to, že mu na hlavě seděla koruna. Bard nervózně přešlápl a rozhlédl se. V místnosti nebyly další stráže, nebyl tam nikdo, kdo by mu řekl, co má dělat. Pouze u stolu seděl zbytek osazenstva, zřejmě královy rodiny – mladá žena v tmavorudých brokátových šatech se zlatým vzorem, který ladil s vázáním královy kazajky. A dvě děti – dívenka a chlapec. Oba byli oblečení více méně stejně a jejich světlé, vlnité vlasy, které zjevně zdědili po matce, měly stejnou délku, tedy po ramena. Dívenka seděla vedle matky a jedla, zatímco chlapec se choulil matce v náruči a spal.

„Na co čekáš?“ ozval se králův sametově jemný hlas. Stále nespustil pohled z jídla, stejně jako zbytek rodiny. Marigold nejistě zamrkal.

„Zazpívej,“ přikázal král poněkud znuděně.

To byl zřejmě ten poslední příkaz, jaký v tuto chvíli Marigold očekával. Chvíli nevěřícně hleděl, ale poté, co se nikdo z královské rodiny nadále neobtěžoval ani na něj pohlédnout, si odkašlal a spustil:

_„Když za řekou Ryjí zašlo slunce za obzor_

_desátého dne měsíce květů,_

_začaly se sbíhat bíle vlčí smečky z hor,_

_by odhalily svou moc celému světu.“_

„Něco veselého,“ přerušil jej však král. „Děti se bojí psů.“

Marigold pohlédl na dívenku, sotva šestiletou, která s vážnou tváří odtrhávala zuby maso z pečeného krůtího stehna. Nic nenaznačovalo, že by se tohle stvoření bálo psů. Nebo vůbec něčeho. Její oči byly prázdné a soustředěné. Marigold nicméně zašátral v paměti a spustil znovu, i když o něco nejistěji.

_„Směj se, měsíčku, na moji cestu,_

_směj se, sluníčko, na pole lán._

_Zítra si vyšívanou koupím vestu_

_a půjdu k Mařence jako pravý pán.“_

„Stačí,“ mávnul rukou král. Pečlivě si otřel ústa a ruce do ubrousku a konečně upřel velké, tmavé oči na barda.

„Zítra nám zazpíváš na oslavě,“ řekl ledově klidným hlasem. Marigold mu v obličeji nebyl schopný vyčíst nic. Žádnou emoci, žádný úmysl.

„Kde je má…“ začal Marigold, ale král jej rychle umlčel.

„Loutnu dostaneš zpátky. Je v bezpečí.“

V tom Marigold vyplašeně vykřikl, když se za ním ozval šeptavý hlas.

„Jeho veličenstvo zřejmě ještě neslyšelo, proč je tento proradný ničema vůbec na hradě.“

Kolem Marigolda prošel starší muž, shrbený a oproti zbytku osazenstva ne příliš dobře oděný. Přišel přímo ke králi, postavil se po jeho boku a hleděl na Marigolda úsečně, z patra. Bard netušil, kde se tam muž vzal.

„Ale ano, vím, proč k nám bard Marigold zavítal,“ odvětil král a konečně si Marigolda prohlédl od hlavy až k patě. „Nevypadá zrovna jako někdo, kdo by zvládl setnout pět urostlých mužů, co říkáš.“

„Měl pomoc, můj pane,“ zasyčel stařík a zašklebil se. „Čarodějnici a vědmáka.“

„A to se podívejme,“ zdvihnul král obočí. Marigold usilovně přemýšlel, jak z toho ven. Z krále nebyl schopen vyčíst nic.

„Slyšel jsem některé tvé písně, Marigolde. Ano, ano, tvé umění si našlo cestu až sem k nám, ačkoliv, jak je mi známo, jsi do našich končin ještě nikdy nezavítal. Tvé písně a balady se často věnují právě životu jistého zaklínače, nemýlím-li se.“

Marigold si v duchu uštědřil políček a donutil se se uklidnit. Je čas zkusit střelit od boku. Snad to vyjde. Zamračil se a odplivl si.

„Ani ho přede mnou nezmiňujte,“ zabručel. „Člověk se léta snaží zlepšit mu pověst a on pak udělá tohle.“

Stařík poplašeně zíral na zdobený koberec, na který si Marigold odplivl. Než však mohl stačit začít protestovat, král se zasmál.

„Teď mi ještě povíš, že jsi s masakrem na Rusilenově statku neměl nic společného, viď? Že tě posedla čarodějnice a zaklínač ti něco přimíchal do pití.“

Marigold na sucho polknul.

„I když, to by jim bylo podobné,“ zavrtěl hlavou král. „Vrazit kudlu do zad dlouholetému příteli. Jako kdybychom o tom neslýchali pořád. Holt věřit zaklínači se nevyplácí.“

„To bych panečku prosil,“ přitakal Marigold a zatvářil se navýsost ukřivděně.

„Přece mu nebudete věřit, vaše jasnosti!“ zajíkl se stařík, ale král ho mávnutím ruky poslal pryč z místnosti. Počkal, až za ním zaklapne klika a znovu si dlouze prohlédl ustaraného, zmoženého a potrhaného barda. Pod pečlivě zastřiženým knírkem se mu ústa roztáhla do úsměvu, i když jeho oči zůstávaly chladné a prázdné. Přistoupil k Marigoldovi a jemnou, pěstěnou rukou jej pohladil po tváři.

„Jsi roztomilý, barde. A jistě i chytrý,“ řekl mu sametově jemným hlasem těsně u ucha. Marigold ztuhnul. Nejen, že nečekal, že na něj král vůbec sáhne, ale rozhodně nečekal, že uslyší něco takového přímo před královou rodinou.

„Zítra nám zahraješ na oslavě. Jen hezké písně, o přírodě, o tom, co jsi zažil ve světě. Nic o boji, nic o zaklínači. A žádné oplzlosti,“ nahnul se k Marigoldovi a políbil ho na tvář. „Ty mi zazpíváš dnes večer o samotě,“ zašeptal.

Marigold zrudl a před očima se mu objevily mžitky. Zalapal po dechu, ale to už jej znovu popadly stráže za lokty a vytáhly ho zpátky na chodbu. Než se nadál, byl ve své vlastní komnatě, ve které už byla i jeho loutna, nepoškozená, bez jediného škrábnutí, a poplašeně pochodoval sem a tam. Co teď? Pro pánajána, co teď?

Geralt ležel zahrabaný v kopce sena, kterou v temné kobce měl místo postele. Smrděla močí a plísní, ale nic lepšího na zahřátí po ruce neměl. Klepal se zimou jako osika. Nechápal to. Venku bylo přece teplo, malým zamřížovaným okýnkem dovnitř proudilo sluneční světlo, a on byl i přes to zmrzlý na kost. Už dávno přestal vnímat čas, nedokázal si ani představit, jak dlouho je vlastně odloučený od Marigolda. A neodvažoval se ani pomyslet, kde přesně se Marigold nachází. Mohl jedině doufat, že je jeho přítel živý a zdravý. Nebo alespoň živý. Občas dostával najíst, ale jestli to bylo jednou denně nebo jednou za měsíc, těžko říct. Nevěděl. Vždy hladově zhltal vše, co dostal, a držel jazyk za zuby, když se s ním kdokoliv pokoušel mluvit. Mlčel, mračil se, zlověstně vrčel. Nenáviděl všechno a všechny. A, všemocná Melitelé, snažil se nemyslet na Marigolda. Jak strašlivě mu chyběl… Medailon na jeho krku nepřetržitě vibroval, tak moc, že ho to začalo dohánět k šílenství. Čas od času se vyhrabal ze svého úkrytu, protáhl se, prošel se, několikrát zakřičel a kopnul do čehokoliv, co se zrovna válelo na zemi. Nepomohlo to. A tak se znovu schoulil do klubíčka a snažil se nemyslet na všechno špatné, co kdy udělal. Na všechno špatné, co se mu kdy stalo. Na všechny chyby, které kdy stočily jeho život špatným směrem. Snažil se nemyslet na Yennefer. Na Ciri. Na své bratry ze školy vlka. Na svou matku.

Marigold seděl u malého stolečku a sepisoval si do svého notýsku seznam balad, které bude moct zazpívat příštího dne před ctěnou společností. Špatně se mu přemýšlelo. Několikrát se pokusil vytratit ze své komnaty a jít hledat Geralta, nicméně u jeho dveří se neustále střídaly stráže. Možná nebyl zavřený ve špinavé kobce, ale rozhodně byl ve vězení. Bylo mu úzko. Tak šíleně úzko. Nenáviděl jejich dohodu, nesnášel na ní úplně všechno, i když věděl, že dává smysl. Věděl, že nemůže před králem dát najevo, jakou nákloností k sobě s Geraltem planou. Už několikrát se přesvědčili, že to vede jen a pouze k vydírání. Že jejich lásku se vždy pokusí někdo využít ve svůj prospěch. Jenže předstírat, že Geralta nenávidí, bylo tak unavující, obzvláště, když neprahl po ničem jiném než po jeho objetí. Po jeho blízkosti.

Ucítil dotek na své šíji a vyplašeně vydechl. To už prsty svíraly i jeho druhé rameno a ucho mu olízl horký dech. Nevěděl, jak se do jeho komnaty tak nepozorovaně dostal, nicméně si byl jistý tím, kdo to je.

„Jsem rád, že poctivě pracuješ, barde,“ zašeptal a olízl mu ucho. „Však od tebe také nic než poslušnost neočekávám.“

Přes Marigoldovu mysl jako by někdo přehodil průhledný šál. Přivřel oči a jeho svaly se uvolnily. Vnímal jen doteky na svém těle, prsty, které se dotýkaly holé kůže a šátraly pod jeho košilí, horké rty na svém krku a záplavu černých vlasů, které ho šimraly na obličeji.

„Tak nádherné a šarmantní stvoření,“ zasmál se tiše král. Zajel rukou bardovi až k hrudi a prsty přejel po nejdelší jizvě, po té, kterou mu způsobil značně rezavý a značně tupý meč jednoho rytíře, který se jim s Geraltem kdysi připletl do cesty. S Geraltem… Oklepal se.

„Ne. Tohle nejde.“

Rázně se zvedl z křesílka.

„Neříkej, že tvé srdíčko už patří někomu jinému. To bych byl velice smutný,“ zatvářil se král pobaveně, i když Marigold stále nebyl schopný poznat, zdali jsou jeho slova míněna vážně nebo ne.

„Máte rodinu,“ vyhrkl Marigold poplašeně, nemaje rychle na jazyku jiného argumentu. Králi se však jen zaleskly oči.

„Ano,“ odvětil a přistoupil k Marigoldovi opět až příliš blízko. „A má nejdražší Gerlinda má právě ve svých komnatách několik děveček z blízké vsi,“ zachechtal se a rukou objal Marigolda kolem pasu. „No tak, Marigolde,“ zašeptal, „to jsi nikdy nesnil o tom, jaké to je? Být v ložnici samotného krále?“

Marigold o tom snil často. Tedy, před lety, kdy ještě neměl závazky ke Geraltovi a užíval si na banketech a oslavách s kdekým. Vyplašeně zíral do tmavých, uhrančivých očí, o kterých byl přesvědčen, že mu vidí až do nejniternějšího nitra. Král jej k sobě přitisknul a z Marigoldových úst vyšel roztřesený výdech. Nebyl schopný říct ne. Proč, u všech svatých, nebyl schopný říct ne. Královy rty se svůdně otřely o jeho a Marigolda zaslepila nádherná vůně lučních květin a čerstvé trávy. Přivřel slastně oči a své rty na královy konečně natisknul. Už nešlo couvnout. Nemohl dělat nic. Jeho mysl byla prázdná a jeho srdce také.

„Můžeš mi říkat Winfried,“ zašeptal král mezi polibky. Marigold jeho jméno zasněně zopakoval. Ach, tak krásně zvonilo v jeho uších, tak krásně chutnalo, a ještě krásnějšímu člověku patřilo. Zajel Winfriedovi prsty do vlasů a ztratil se v dalším vášnivém polibku.

Probudil se nahý v cizí posteli. Byla měkoučká a voňavá, nad hlavou viděl zdobená nebesa, která mu stínila od prvních slunečních paprsků. Ale hlavně byla neskutečně veliká. Neměl však příliš šancí její velikost otestovat, vzhledem k tomu, že se nacházel v pevném objetí. Winfriedovy svalnaté paže jej obemykaly jako dva řetězy a králova klidná, _perfektní_ tvář mu spočívala na hrudi. Objímal jej stejně, jako dítě objímá každou noc svou plyšovou hračku. S láskou a péčí, ale i s jistou dávkou sobeckosti. _Moje hračka. Můj bard._ Pravou dlaň, kterou měl položenou na Winfriedově boku, měl omotanou pruhem hedvábí, které nejspíš bylo předtím čistě bílé. Teď však byla látka rudá, přilepená k jeho dlani.

Ozvalo se zachichotání. Až teď si Marigold uvědomil, že v obrovské posteli nejsou sami. Vedle nich ležela královna Gerlinda, ke které se tiskly dvě mladé ženy, obě dvě značně zaneprázdněné tím, aby udělaly své královně dobře. Marigold zrudnul a odvrátil zrak. Winfriedův stisk o něco zesílil a král jej políbil na klíční kost.

„Nevšímej si jich,“ zabručel v polospánku. „Anebo jim pomoz, jak uznáš za vhodné.“

Marigoldovi se obrátil žaludek. Až teď si začal uvědomovat, co vlastně udělal. Co se vlastně minulou noc stalo. Většina jejich skotačení mu splývala do jednolité růžové mlhy, ale rozhodně si pamatoval dost na to, aby věděl, že udělal něco, co si nikdy v životě za žádných okolností neodpustí.

„Já… Musím jít…“ zabručel a začal se soukat zpod polospícího Winfrieda. Ten nespokojeně zabručel, ale nakonec Marigolda pustil, i když mu ještě před tím vtiskl polibek na holé bříško.

„Koupelna je hned vedle,“ zívnul a převalil se na druhý bok. Nevšímal si žen vedle sebe a znovu spokojeně usnul. Marigold popadl ze země nejbližší kalhoty, vůbec ho netížilo, že nejsou jeho, a vypotácel se z provoněné ložnice. Skutečně ihned zaplul do koupelny a pečlivě se umyl a učesal, i když tu podivně nasládlou vůni ze sebe nebyl schopný smýt a seškrábat ani tím nejhrubším kartáčem. Navlhčil pruh hedvábí a odmotal jej ze své dlaně. Na ní zela dlouhá, úzká ranka. Nejspíš se v noci o něco pořezal. Nicméně, nic si nepamatoval a stejně tak ránu na dlani nikterak necítil.

Když vyšel na chodbu, už u něj stál jeden ze strážných. Marigold si povzdechl. Takže Geralta znovu nenajde. A možná to bylo i dobře. Nebyl si jistý, jak by se mu v tuhle chvíli vůbec zvládl podívat do očí. Nechal se tedy odvést zpět do své komnaty a svalil se do postele. Zíral do stropu. Přál si umřít.

K obědu nic nesnědl. Žaludek měl jako na vodě a ke všemu nemohl vystát svůj odraz ve stříbrné číši. Rychle proto vypil její obsah a celý podnos s obědem zakryl ubrusem. Nezasloužil si nic z toho, co mu bylo nabídnuto. Zhola nic. Snažil se svou mysl zabavit tím, že hrál na loutnu a zpíval. Již dlouho nevystupoval na žádné oslavě, již dlouho nemohl v tomto kraji najít práci. Jestli se tedy dnešnímu vystoupení dalo říkat práce – bard netušil, zdali dostane za svůj zpěv zaplaceno. To však bylo to poslední, co jej zajímalo. Bylo mu úzko a potřeboval se vyplakat, vykřičet, vymluvit, cokoliv jen aby jeho duše měla klid. Jen aby se mohl znovu podívat do očí Geraltovi. Ach, Geralte… Neměl tušení, kde jeho milovaný zaklínač je. Matně si pamatoval, že se na něj předešlé noci během milování pokusil zeptat, ovšem Winfried s tajemným úsměvem mlčel. Tedy, vzdychal, vrčel, sténal, ale o Geraltovi neřekl ani slovo.

Začínalo se smrákat a dveře jeho komnaty se otevřely. Dovnitř vstoupil sám král, již oděný v nádherně zdobeném tmavorudém kabátci. Černé vlasy měl spletené do až urážlivě symetrického copu a pod krkem měl velkou černou mašli. Vypadal úchvatně a Marigoldovi se znovu sevřel žaludek.

„Slyšel jsem, že ses moc nenajedl,“ řekl starostlivě Winfried, když za sebou zavíral dveře. Marigold mlčel.

„Oslava za chvíli začne, přinesl jsem ti oděv,“ pokračoval král bez okolků. Položil na postel balíček zabalený v hedvábném papíře a ovázaný rudozlatou stuhou. „Budeš chtít s oblékáním pomoct?“

Marigold zakroutil hlavou a konečně odložil loutnu. Vypadal utrápeně.

„Winfriede, víš…“

„Chceš si popovídat o včerejšku?“ pousmál se král. „Na to teď není čas, Marigolde. Měl jsi celý den na to, abys přemýšlel. To ti teď bohužel bude muset stačit.“

Marigold si netroufal odporovat. Nemohl. Něco ve Winfriedově hlasu mu to zkrátka nedovolovalo. Zadíval se smutně na balíček na posteli.

„Neboj se, není to nic extravagantního,“ ujistil ho král. „Jen nový dublet, košile a kalhoty. Chceme, abys byl dnes večer v našich barvách.“

„Co vlastně slavíte?“

„Narozeniny. Wiltrudka má… Má narozeniny,“ odpověděl Winfried po malém zaváhání.

„Tvoje dcera?“

„Naše. Naše dcera,“ kývl Winfried. Chápal zmatený pohled v Marigoldových očích a poprvé sám lehce posmutněl. „Marigolde, pochop…“

„Chápu,“ špitnul bard.

„Gerlinda a já se máme velmi rádi. Nemysli si o nás prosím nic špatného. Pro naše děti bychom dali život. Milujeme je víc než cokoliv na světě. Víc než…“

„Jeden druhého,“ dořekl Marigold. Odpovědí mu byl Winfriedův smutný úsměv. „Zazpívám jí všechno nejlepší, neměj strach,“ dodal. Král nevypadal, že by se chtěl v tomto tématu dál babrat. Děkovně kývnul, vzal Marigoldovu tvář do dlaní a políbil ho na čelo. Pak se vytratil ze dveří a nechal barda znovu napospas svým myšlenkám.

Dublet, který vytáhl z balíčku, byl nádherný. Tmavorudá látka poseta zlatými výšivkami byla měkoučká a teplá, tak moc, že když si dublet, mimochodem přesně padnoucí, oblékl, cítil se, jako by ho objímala teplá mohérová dečka, taková, kterou měl jako dítě. Nabírané rukávy byly přesně tak velké, aby se mu v nich dobře hrálo a černé kalhoty s rudými pruhy mu padly přesně tak, aby se mu v nich i dobře tancovalo. Ne že by tedy večer s nějakým tancováním počítal. Povzdechl si a začal se pomalu svlékat.

V rohu jeho komnaty byla už od rána vyskládaná veškerá jeho zavazadla. Jeho a Geraltova zavazadla. Vše, kromě dvou děsivých mečů, bylo šetrně vyskládáno na hromádce. Nic nechybělo. Marigold nevěděl proč, ale měl pocit, že něco z této hromádky musí vzít. Že u sebe potřebuje mít aspoň něco, kousek Geralta, cokoliv, co mu ho bude připomínat. Tak moc se mu stýskalo. Nakonec jeho ruka zašátrala v malém koženém kufříku a nahmatala jeden z Geraltových lektvarů. Marigold si tmavou lahvičku vložil do kapsy. Nelíbilo se mu, jak uvažoval, ale věděl moc dobře, že je tu možnost, že Geralt už zkrátka… nebude. A pokud ten lektvar nebude moct použít on, Marigold ano.

Zrovna, když zapínal na dubletu poslední knoflíky, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře.

„Dále,“ zabručel bard.

Zaklepání se ozvalo znovu.

„Dveře jsou otevřené!“

Po chvilce ticha se klepání ozvalo i potřetí. Marigold si povzdechl a dveře otevřel. Překvapeně vydechl, když za nimi stála dívenka, kterou o den dříve spatřil hodovat s rodinou. Byla drobná a pobledlá, ale usmívala se. Na sobě měla nabírané tmavorudé šaty a ve vlasech velkou zlatou mašli.

„Ty nám budeš zpívat?“ zeptala se zvídavě. Marigold, stále značně překvapený, jen přikývl. „Tatínek říkal, že už máme jít,“ zazubila se a natáhla k němu ruku. V tu chvíli se v Marigoldovi něco zlomilo. Vždyť tahle holčička měla narozeniny. Nic, co se stalo mezi jejími rodiči a Marigoldem, potažmo Geraltem, se jí netýkalo. Marigold je tu, aby byla tahle jedna holčička šťastná. Nu, tak ať je hergot šťastná. Šarmantně se usmál a uklonil se jí.

„Velice mě těší, mladá slečno,“ řekl teatrálně. Holčička se rozhihňala. „Jakpak vám mohu říkat?“

„Wiltruda!“ vypískla. „Ale maminka mi říká Trudi.“

„Och, jak přenádherné jméno! Moc rád vás poznávám, slečno Trudi,“ Marigold jí políbil drobnou ručku, jako kdyby šlo o nejváženější dámu na celém Kontinentu. Pak rychle popadl svou loutnu, přehodil si ji přes rameno a vzal dívenku za ruku.

„Prosím, zavedete mne na vaši oslavu, má nejdražší?“

Trudi byla u vytržení. Zachichotala se, vypískla, že ano, stiskla Marigoldovu ruku a vykročila chodbou vpřed.

„A jak se jmenuješ ty?“ zeptala se a upřela na Marigolda velké šedé oči.

„Marigold,“ představil se. „Poeta, bard, trubadúr a minstrel, to vše v jedné osobě!“

„Co je to minstrel?“

„To stejné, co bard a trubadúr,“ zasmál se Marigold. „Ale nikomu to neříkejte, takhle to zní, že jsem talentovanější, než opravdu jsem.“

Trudi si zamkla pusu na zámek a odhodila klíč.

„A ty mi budeš dneska zpívat?“

„Jistě, cokoliv, co si umanete, slečno Trudi.“

„A umíš _Na našem dvorku_?“

Marigold se neudržel a rozesmál se. Šlo o písničku, kterou nezpíval snad od doby, co mu bylo tolik co Trudi, a nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že ve svém věku dostane přání právě na ni.

„Jistě, že ano. Máte ji ráda?“

„Hmm!“ dívenka pokývala hlavou.

„Tak to vám ji určitě zazpívám,“ ujistil ji Marigold.

„A můžu si ji zazpívat s tebou?“

„Ale zajisté! Budu rád, když mi pomůžete. Já bych ji určitě sám popletl,“ zazubil se bard a vešel spolu s Trudi do velkého kamenného sálu.

Geralt právě vykoukl ze svého úkrytu v seně. Byl celý polámaný a promrzlý a v mysli měl vymeteno jako nikdy předtím. Tížilo ho všechno, od samotného bytí, přes to, jestli je Marigold v pořádku, až po to, jestli je bez něj Yennefer šťastná. Byl zdeptaný, rozmrzelý, smutný. Deprimovaný.

Cvaknul zámek a dveře se otevřely. Uslyšel kroky. Dveře se zase zavřely.

„Fíha, to je teda dobrá rychna.“

Geralta z letargie vytrhl známý hlas.

„A hele, nazdárek, Geralte!“

A žluté oči se setkaly s obřími kukadly oceánské modři.

„To mi neříkej, že tě to tu tak zbědovalo,“ podivil se vysokým, zasněným hláskem Arpád. Seděl na podlaze v tureckém sedu, ve své ošoupané haleně a kalhotách, bosý a vychrtlý jako vždy.

„Smrdí to tu černou magií,“ zabručel Geralt, který seděl opřený o stěnu. „Nevím proč, ale napadají mě tu jen ty nejčernější myšlenky.“

„Jo, mě taky,“ přitakal Arpád, ačkoliv v jeho hlase a pohledu se tento fakt vůbec nezračil. Nepřítomně hleděl někam za Geralta a usmíval se.

„Co tu vlastně děláš?“ zeptal se zaklínač.

„Chtěl jsem se podívat na oslavu,“ pokrčil rameny Arpád. „Ale neměl jsem pozvánku. Takže mě chytli hnedka za bránou. Představ si to, vůbec je nezajímalo, že jsem bard. Nabízel jsem se, že bych malé princezně mohl zazpívat, ale nikdo mě neposlouchal. Pořád opakovali, že už barda mají.“

„Mají barda?“ zpozorněl Geralt.

„No jo, proto jseš taky tady, ne?“ zazubil se Arpád.

„Prosím?“

„No na té oslavě přece bude zpívat Marigold, myslel jsem, že jste přišli včera spolu.“

„No přišli, ale… Počkej, včera?“

„Stráže říkaly, že včera načapali v lese, cituji, ‚Vědmáka s bardem, co před týdnem vymlátili celej statek u hranic‘. To jste přece byli vy dva, ne?“

Geralt zabořil obličej do dlaní a pořádně si promnul spánky.

„Do prdele práce, a já si myslel, že jsem tu zavřenej kdo ví jak dlouho…“ zamumlal.

„Jojó, to s tebou vězení udělá hnedka,“ poplácal ho po rameni Arpád. „Z toho si nic nedělej, víš, kolik lidí už se samotnejch v lochu zbláznilo? Třeba můj strejda Richard, ten asi před pěti rokama zkopal pštrosa. To je takovej pták, co…“

„Arpáde,“ zavrčel Geralt.

„Už mlčím.“

Otevřely se dveře a Geralta oslnil pruh světla.

„Vědmáku, jdeme.“

Marigold klečel na jednom koleni a dobrnkával posledních pár akordů _Na našem dvorku_. Malá Trudi stála před ním na malém stupínku a celou dobu na barda koukala, očarovaná jeho krásnýma očima a prsty, které hbitě kmitaly po strunách. Ještě nikdy nezpívala před tolika lidmi a rozhodně ne za doprovodu loutny. Často Marigoldovi utíkala v tempu a on ji tóny naháněl kdesi po celém království. I tak to však bylo jedno z nejkrásnějších vystoupení, co kdy zažil. Děvčátko přímo zářilo, když se celý sál rozezněl potleskem. Přicupitala k Marigoldovi a obejmula ho kolem krku. On se jí teatrálně uklonil a pomohl jí seskočit ze stupínku, aby mohla docupitat zpátky k matce a schovat se za její sukní. Gerlinda pohladila Trudi po vlasech a něco pošeptala i chlapci, kterého nesla v náruči. Marigoldův pohled se krátce setkal s Winfriedovým. Ten zašeptal tiché „Díky“. Marigold místo odpovědi jen kývl, ale nemohl si nevšimnout, že v tu chvíli králův pohled posmutněl. „Omlouvám se,“ naznačil ústy a otočil se k překvapenému Marigoldovi zády.

Oslava byla v plném proudu a sál byl plný vznešených pánů a dam. Nikdo netancoval, jak byl Marigold zvyklý. Všichni seděli u stolů, postávali kolem, bavili se, občas se někdo přidal k Marigoldovi a zpíval s ním. Nicméně, jakkoliv se zdálo, že mu společnost nevěnuje větší pozornost, kdykoliv dokončil některou ze svých balad, celý sál mu zatleskal. Vskutku podivuhodné osazenstvo. Měl čas sledovat desítky, možná celou stovku hostů. Šlo o pány a paní nejrůznějších barev pleti, vlasů i očí, v nejroztodivnějších róbách z látek, které Marigold v životě neviděl. Byl si jistý, že sem zavítali Winfriedovi a Gerlindini známí z nejvzdálenějších koutů Kontinentu. Avšak mluvit s nimi nijak neplánoval. Zkrátka hrál a zpíval a doufal, že hned jak se sešlost rozejde, bude se moct zeptat krále a královny, kde je Geralt.

„Dámy a pánové, vážení hosté,“ rozezněl se sálem Winfriedův hlas. _Nádherný, jemný, kouzelný hlas._ Marigold zatřepal hlavou. Ne. Musí na něj přestat myslet. Teď hned. „Ještě jednou bych vás všechny rád co nejsrdečněji přivítal v našem domově. Je mi velkou ctí, že jste všichni přijali pozvání na oslavu šestých narozenin mé milované dcerky, princezny Wiltrudy von Karmesin.“

Sál se opět rozehřměl potleskem, ačkoliv značně umírněným, jiným, než jaký Marigold znal z lidských sešlostí.

„Je mi proto nemenším potěšením, že dnes také dojde k tomu, v co jsme všichni doufali posledních dvanáct let,“ pokračoval Winfried. Začal si rozepínat knoflíky rudého kabátce a přehodil jej přes nejbližší židli. Pomalu kráčel doprostřed sálu, kde se začal tvořit velký prázdný kruh. „Mí nejdražší, včera se nám konečně poštěstilo. Do našich končin zavítal zaklínač.“

V publiku to zašumělo. Zatímco si Winfried vyhrnoval rukávy, což mimochodem způsobilo, že vypadal ještě víc zatraceně sexy než normálně (sakra, Marigolde, soustřeď se!), stráže otevřely hlavní dveře. Další dva strážní do sálu za rozjařeného óchání a áchání publika vedli Geralta. Vypadal naprosto zničeně a Marigold zalapal po dechu. Jako kdyby včera v kobce nechal úplně jiného člověka. Geralt byl zbědovaný, pobledlý, zesláblý. A ruce měl svázané tlustým špagátem. I tak byl jeho pohled pevný a neústupný. Hleděl na Winfrieda upřeně jako šelma na svou kořist.

Publikum se konečně utišilo a uzavřelo kruh kolem krále a zaklínače. Marigold ničemu nerozuměl. Nechápal, co se děje, o co se Winfried snaží, proč tohle dělá…

„Buď zdráv, zaklínači,“ pozdravil Geralta medovým hláskem. Zpoza opasku vytáhl dýku a přistoupil přímo k němu. Geralt neustoupil ani o píď. Winfried rozřízl provaz, kterým měl spoutané ruce, Geralt jej nechal spadnout na podlahu a promnul si odřená zápěstí. Nepromluvil. Winfried pokynul jednomu ze strážných. Ten přinesl oba Geraltovy meče.

„Vyber si,“ pokynul mu Winfried. „Utkáme se jako rovný s rovným. Jen ty a já, bez zásahů z venčí. Co ty na to?“

Geralt neodpověděl. Sklouznul pohledem na stříbrný meč a roztřesenou rukou po něm sáhnul. Winfried se uchechtl. „Typické,“ prohodil. Nicméně Geralta nechal tasit a sám si od trůnu přinesl svůj jednoruční meč.

Oba se nachystali, zaujali útočný postoj. Gerlinda se usadila na svůj trůn a obě děti si posadila na klín. Trudi sledovala dění v sále s nadšením, chlapec spal. Marigold tiše vydechl. Ach bože. Ach ne. Nemají brnění, Geralt je zbědovaný, ale Winfried neví, co čeho se pouští. Vždyť oni se navzájem zabijou…

Geralt učinil výpad vpřed. Úplně minul. Winfried nemarnil čas, uskočil stranou a sekl. Geralt jen tak tak uhnul rukou, ale v tom už Winfried stál za ním. Marigold nerozuměl tomu, co vidí. Winfried byl… rychlý. Až moc rychlý. Všechno se událo jen ve zlomku vteřiny. Winfried popadl zmateného zaklínače za paži, jedním škubnutím mu utrhl kus rukávu a Marigold uviděl dlouhé, vlhké tesáky. Zakousl se mu do předloktí. Geralt zapištěl. „Au!“

V tu chvíli se Winfriedovy černé oči otevřely dokořán a jeho obličej zbledl. Odtrhl se od Geralta a vyplivl na zem plná ústa vody. Voda se valila i z rány na Geraltově paži. Celý sál se sborově zajíknul. Geralt se před jejich pohledy začal měnit. Žluté oči se pomalu měnily do modra a zvětšovaly se. Bílé vlasy se vlnily a nabíraly medový nádech. Ostrá čelist se zakulacovala a svaly se ztrácely, dokud před nimi nestál…

„Arpád,“ vydechl Marigold. Jeho překvapení však rázem vystřídal děs. Winfriedův obličej se proměnil ve zlomku sekundy také. Černé oči zbělaly, ústa se roztáhla do běsnícího šklebu a odhalila ostré špičáky, prsty na rukou se začaly prodlužovat, dokud nebyly zakončeny dlouhými drápy. Ty okamžitě chňaply po Arpádovi, který se bezstarostně rozhlížel po sále, ohromený veškerou tou krásou a přehršlí neznámých tváří. Winfried se jej však ani nedotknul. Uklouzl v kaluži, která se kolem Arpáda tvořila, přestože proud tekoucí z jeho rány pomalu ustával. Marigold nic nedbal. Odložil loutnu a vrhl se kupředu, prodral se obecenstvem a skočil přímo doprostřed sálu. Popadl Arpáda a povedlo se mu ho strhnout stranou přesně ve chvíli, kdy po něm Winfried chňapnul špičatými tesáky. Ozvalo se další zajíknutí v pravé části obecenstva. Když se Marigold otočil, zastavilo se mu srdce. Geralt třímající svůj železný obouručák se právě prodral davem. Vystřelil kupředu a stoupl si před Arpáda s Marigoldem do obranného postoje.

Winfriedův obličej znovu zlidštěl, ačkoliv ne úplně. Upíral pobavené bílé oči na zaklínače a jeho dlouhý, jako břitva ostrý meč.

„Mohl jsem si myslet, že to s tebou nebude jen tak,“ povzdechl si. Geralt však jen naštvaně zavrčel.

„Ale co naplat, máme tě tu, tak to dokončíme.“

Winfried se vrhnul vpřed. Byl rychlý, tak rychlý, že se musel Geralt řídit spíše instinktem než zrakem. Tak tak stihl uhnout a rychlou otočkou zablokoval drápy, které se po něm sápaly. Vyrazil vpřed, ale Winfried už byl za ním. Marigold stačil jen tak tak vykřiknout, aby se Geralt stihl sehnout.

„Geralte, chytej!“ zašátral Marigold v kapse a hodil zaklínači lahvičku s lektvarem. Těsně, než dosáhla Geraltovy nachystané dlaně, však lahvičku strhl k zemi Wilfried. Sklo se roztříštilo o kamennou podlahu a z loužičky stoupal růžový dým. Geralt zaklel, ale to už měl znovu spoustu práce s tím, aby uhýbal neunavitelnému Winfriedovi. Marigold byl ztuhlý hrůzou. Tak bleskový boj v životě neviděl a zarputile se snažil přijít na to, jak by mohl zaklínači pomoct. Ten však rychle ztrácel síly. Winfried, oproti tomu, postupoval vpřed jako stroj. Kdykoliv zahnal Geralta dostatečně zpět, vrhnul se k Marigoldovi, ale Geralt byl vždy připraven vystřelit kupředu a vrhnout se mu do cesty.

Konečně se na chvíli zastavili. Geralt klesl na jedno koleno, opřel se o meč a snažil se popadnout dech. Winfried si v klidu dokráčel k jednomu ze stolů a z plna hrdla se napil.

„Pověz mi, Geralte z Rivie,“ promluvil konečně. „Pročpak se tak snažíš bránit Marigolda? Pokud vím, nenašli vás mí vojáci zrovna v dobrém rozpoložení.“

Geralt si odplivnul a vyškrábal se zpátky na nohy. Popadl meč a bez odpovědi se vrhnul kupředu. Winfried mu bez menších potíží uskočil. Spíše na chvíli zmizel a objevil se o kousek vedle. Geralt se otočil, zhluboka se nadechl a podrážděně krále sledoval.

„Marigold sám si při zmínce tvého jména odplivnul,“ vycenil Winfried zuby. „Jak zvláštní.“

„Nenechám tě tu mrzačit nevinné lidi,“ zavrčel konečně Geralt. Jeho hlas byl hrubý a chraplavý. „I když k nim nechovám sympatie.“

Znovu se rozběhl, ale tentokrát mu Winfried drze nastrčil nohu a zaklínač se rozplácl na kamennou dlažbu jak široký tak dlouhý. Ihned se však zase postavil a byl připraven k dalšímu výpadu.

„To je mi ale zajímavé,“ zazubil se Winfried. „Sympatie? Tak se tomu dneska říká?“

Geralt po něm hodil svou stříbrnou dýku. Winfried ji jedním pohybem srazil k zemi a zasmál se.

„Ach, Geralte, kdybys jen viděl, co všechno jsem včera v noci viděl já, když jsem si užíval jednu z nejnádhernějších nocí v mém životě právě s tvým drahým přítelem,“ kývnul hlavou na Marigolda. „Prohlédnout lidskou mysl je tak jednoduché. A zlomit ji je o to jednodušší, obzvlášť, když mu u toho…“

Marigoldovi se obrátil žaludek a z obličeje se mu vytratila veškerá barva. Geralt se zamračil a díky všem bohům, že Winfriedovi skočil do řeči.

„Marigold s tebou…?“

„Celou noc,“ přitakal Winfried. „A musím uznat, že ti naprosto rozumím. Milence, jako je on, aby dnes na Kontinentu pohledal.“

Geralt se nechápavě zadíval na Marigolda. Tomu bylo do pláče. Celý ztuhnul a nevěděl, co dělat. Geraltova ústa se však roztáhla do pobaveného úsměvu.

„Pak mi povyprávíš, jestli byl lepší než já.“

V tom už vycenil zuby a vrhnul se znovu kupředu. I tentokrát však Winfried s lehkostí uskočil a praštil Geralta do zad. Ten bolestně heknul a svalil se na kolena. Vyškrábal se na nohy a statečně bojoval dál, ale Marigold cítil, že mu dochází síly. Musím něco udělat. Musím něco udělat, rychle, rychle rychle… Uslyšel zapištění a jeho oči sklouzly ke trůnu, na kterém seděla Gerlinda s dětmi. Trudi si zakrývala oči a pištěla. Chlapec, pobledlý, skoro až šedý, se choulil matce v náruči. Gerlinda jej s chmury v očích hladila po zádech a tiše ho konejšila. Winfriedovy tesáky znovu secvakly těsně vedle Geraltovy paže. Marigold se zadíval na svou dlaň, na které stále svítila tenká řezná rána. Z ničeho nic mu probleskla hlavou ilustrace z knihy, kterou Geraltovi přivezl do Syrji. Z knihy, kterou zakoupil v Gaerunu, kde ji svázali z kůže baziliška, kterého sám Geralt skolil. Z knihy, která obsahovala spoustu informací o roztodivných příšerách, přízracích, rostlinách a zvířatech, a kterou Geralt sotva kdy otevřel, jelikož věřil, že mu nemůže nabídnout nic nového, ale kterou Marigold sám tiše po nocích studoval. Nahnul se k Arpádovi, který seděl na zemi ve své louži a s úsměvem se rozhlížel kolem, bitce nevěnoval nejmenší pozornost. Zašeptal mu do ucha pár slov a Arpádův úsměv se mu roztáhl od ucha k uchu. Vesele vycenil zelené průhledné zuby a šplouchnul jednou rukou v louži. Náhle se z vlhké podlahy zvedly všechny krůpěje vody, které na ní zbyly a jedním ohromným proudem se svalily na Winfrieda. Ten překvapeně heknul a nebyl schopný se pohnout. Ve stejnou chvíli vystřelil Marigold kupředu a stoupnul si před Geralta, který byl uhnaný a sotva se držel na nohou. Winfried po slepu vyskočil ze své osobní záplavy a ohnal se drápy. Zuřil, běsnil a z hrdla se mu vydral děsivý, chrčivý zvuk, když jej trefila další sprška vody. Winfried, oslepený a šílený hněvem, se vrhnul k nejbližší paži, kterou postřehl, a zabořil do ní tesáky. Marigold bolestně vykřikl, ale nehnul se ani o píď. V tu chvíli v sobě sebral Geralt poslední zbytky sil, napřáhl se a přetáhl Winfrieda zezadu po hlavě hruškou meče. Ozvalo se děsivé křupnutí. Winfriedovy čelisti secvakly, Marigold zakřičel tak nahlas, že z toho Geraltovi zalehly uši, a oba se svalili v bezvědomí na chladnou zem. Geralt ještě klopýtl pár kroky směrem k trůnu, ale nakonec se vysíleně sesunul k zemi také. Sálem se rozhostilo tíživé ticho, které pročísl jen Arpádův potlesk.

„Tedy, takové představení jsem na narozeninové oslavě ještě neviděl!“

Marigold se probudil vcelku záhy. Byl ve své komnatě, na podlaze, na měkkém koberci, nohy měl vyvýšené na pelesti postele a Geralt, bledý jako smrt, držel v dlaních jeho předloktí. Pomazával je děsivě páchnoucí mastí, z pohledu na niž se Marigoldovi navalovalo.

„Fuj, kdes to vzal?“ zabručel.

„Od Arpáda,“ odpověděl Geralt. „Je to mast z říčních chaluh. Mimochodem,“ začal mu předloktí ovazovat pruhem čisté látky, „kdy ses mi chystal říct, že je Arpád říční vodník?“

„Kdybych to věděl, hned bych ti zaplatil, abys ho zabil,“ zavrčel Marigold a pomalu se posadil.

„To od tebe není hezké, bratránku,“ ozval se Arpádův zasněný hlas z postele. Marigold protočil oči. Už dávno pochopil, že nemá cenu Arpádovi vysvětlovat, že opravdu, _opravdu_ nejsou ani v nejmenším příbuzní.

„No jo, no jo, omlouvám se,“ zabručel. „Díky za pomoc, Arpáde, vážně si toho považuju.“

Arpád, který zasněně hleděl na kamenný strop, už neodpověděl. Měl hlavu plnou myšlenek, kterým by stejně Geralt s Marigoldem nerozuměli, a tak ho nechali rozjímat.

Geralt dovázal uzel na Marigoldově předloktí a zadíval se bardovi do očí. Konečně dostával zpátky barvu. Geralt se k němu naklonil a políbil ho. Tak něžně, jako ještě nikdy předtím, tak něžně, až to Marigolda zaskočilo.

„Geralte, mě to… Strašně mě to mrzí,“ koktal.

„Co?“

„Že jsem tě s ním… Winfried, on je hrozně… Úplně mě…“

„Pomátl? Okouzlil? Ošálil?“ pousmál se Geralt a pohladil Marigolda po vlasech. „Jo, to upíři dělají. A že on je jeden z největších. Tak si z toho nic nedělej,“ políbil barda na čelo a tiše se zachechtal. „Ale fakt. Byl dobrej?“

Marigold, o poznání klidnější, se ohlédl, jestli Arpád neposlouchá.

„Do prdele, Geralte, byl úplně nejlepší,“ zašeptal a nemohl si pomoct, rozesmál se také.

Když stanuli před Winfriedem a Gerlindou, bylo už skoro ráno. Nicméně Marigold naléhal, aby šli okamžitě a nečekali do východu slunce. Král s královnou seděli ve své komnatě v nočních košilích. Oba zhroucení ve svých křeslech, s rukama na mahagonovém stolku, prsty propletené mezi sebou. Gerlinda byla zklíčená, zdrcená. Winfried zamračený a naštvaný. Nicméně Geralta s Marigoldem přijali a bard se okamžitě ujal slova.

„Gerlindo,“ chvíli přemýšlel, zdali má královně po celém incidentu tykat nebo vykat. „Jak se jmenuje Wiltrudin bratr?“

Královna zmateně zamrkala.

„Tankred,“ špitla.

„Jdi pro něj.“

„Ale on… On spinká…“

„Teď hned. Prosím tě,“ naléhal Marigold.

Zůstali tedy v místnosti samotní. On, zaklínač a král, který se nemohl donutit pohlédnout jim do očí.

„Takže jsi na to přišel?“ zabručel Winfried podrážděně.

„Stačilo se zeptat,“ řekl Marigold příkře. „Mohl ses zeptat a celé tohle divadlo nemuselo být.“

Winfried se chladně zachechtal.

„Zeptat? Zaklínače? Marigolde, my nejsme jako ty. Nemůžeme si jen tak přijít k zaklínači a diktovat, co pro nás má udělat. My jsme ti, na koho lidé zaklínače posílají. Vždyť se podívej, co z nás zbylo. Pár rodin. Hrstka těch, kteří se snaží zoufale v ústraní přežít.“

„Zaklínači upíry dávno neloví,“ řekl Geralt klidně. „Stejně tak, jako vy už dávno nelovíte lidi.“

Winfried mlčel. To ticho bylo tíživé. Marigold by dal cokoliv za to, aby mohl slyšet, co se mu honí hlavou, ale podle toho, jak se tvářil Geralt, který tuto schopnost do určité míry měl, nebylo dvakrát o co stát.

„Králi Winfriede,“ přistoupil k němu zaklínač. „Vím, že jsi čestný muž. V tomto kraji jsme na tebe slyšeli jen samou chválu. Lidé si tě váží a ani neví, že jsi to, co jsi.“ Ztěžka položil králi ruku na rameno a zadíval se mu přímo do očí. „Není nic těžšího, než vládnout rase, která má na svědomí všechno tvé trápení. A ty to zvládáš jako skutečný král. Jsi hoden pomoci a my ti ji poskytneme, ať už o ni požádáš, nebo ne.“

Winfried mlčel. Nebyl schopen slova. Ale jeho černé oči prozrazovaly vděk, který k zaklínači i bardovi cítil.

Do pokoje vešla Gerlinda s malým Tankredem v náruči. Až teď, když jej Marigold viděl z blízka, chápal, jaké útrapy musí jeho rodiče prožívat. Chlapec byl celý šedý a svraštělý. Kolem očí a na čele mu nabíhaly modré žíly. Nehýbal se. Sotva dýchal. Klasický případ otravy, která pokračovala až příliš dlouho. Gerlinda se posadila a upírala na Geralta prosebně oči. Ten na nic nečekal a vytáhl z opasku nůž. Otřel si dlaň o kalhoty a řízl se do ní. Marigold z kapsy vytáhl čistou skleněnou lahvičku a přiložil ji k ráně. Lahvička se brzy naplnila a Marigold ji podal Gerlindě. Ta ji roztřesenou rukou přitiskla Tankredovi k ústům. Všichni se zatajeným dechem čekali a sledovali, jak rudá tekutina mizí v chlapcových ústech.

Všichni s úlevou vydechli, když začaly mizet naběhlé žíly kolem chlapcových očí. Gerlindě se rozkutálely po tvářích slzy a chlapce k sobě pevně přitiskla.

„Děkuji,“ zašeptala. „Děkuji vám, budeme vám do konce života zavázaní.“

„Zůstaneme u vás pár dní,“ řekl Geralt, kterému zavazoval Marigold kolem dlaně kapesník. „Uděláte si zásobu. Tohle jedna, dvě dávky nespraví, Tankred bude potřebovat víc.“

Gerlinda rozrušeně kývala.

„Ano, jistě, postaráme se o vás, cokoliv budete chtít,“ šeptala a tiskla k sobě chlapce, který se rozkuckal. Gerlinda s Winfriedem se chytili za ruce a usmáli se jeden na druhého. Po tolika letech útrap to byl ten nejsladší zvuk na celém širém světě.


End file.
